


Take Me

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, High School, Oral Sex, Party, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She decided she wanted to fuck the honourable Ned Stark against a wall... hard. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Sheehan as young!Ned Stark highly recommended.
> 
> Oh, and don't read if you don't like promiscuous Cersei!

Cersei Lannister wasn't sure how she found herself at Oberyn Martell's birthday party. He was quite popular in school, they had fun a few times in the locker room, but his older brother Doran was always the handsome one, the one she wanted to seduce.

Yet there she was, standing half-drunk by their kitchen counter, trying to see where Jaime was - just to make sure he wasn't anywhere near Elia Martell. The music was too loud and her feet were hurting, but it didn't stop her from ordering another drink, a drink she knew was a mistake, just one too much.

She leaned against the table as she drank her vodka, watching a room full of handsome guys. She could have any single one of them if she wanted; yet she just couldn't decide which one to let to take her upstairs and fuck her.

"Hey, can you move? Sorry, it's so- there's so many people-"

She turned around to see Ned Stark standing next to her, holding a cup full of what she assumed was cherry coke.

She had never met him in person before, but she heard stories and rumours around school. _The honourable Ned Stark._ Dated some college girl called Catelyn from a town nearby for almost three years, yet they broke-up the week before. In that moment, she decided she wanted to fuck the honourable Ned Stark against a wall... hard.

"Sorry I bumped into you!" He said, taking a sip of his drink. She finished her vodka and took a step forward.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"I- um, sure." She put her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his.

If it were any other guy, he would have gotten the hint right at that moment; but Ned Stark took a step back, wrapped his arms around her politely, and started dancing. She moved closer once again, and leaned into his ear. "You're here alone?"

He nodded. She could still little bits of pain in his eyes, proabbly remembering his ex, but she could not care less. "Forget about her." She whispered as she bit his ear playfully. "I'll make you forget about her... You're gonna forget about her _real good."_

He blushed and turned his face from her, but their bodies were still pressed together, and she felt his erection press against her thigh. She laughed, and he blushed again. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and moments later they were already making-out.

"This is wrong-" He tried to say, tried to stop her, but when their lips pressed again he got silent. His hands traveled to her waist and hers were around his neck. Cersei found it fascinating, almost; realizing he was the first guy she kissed that didn't pull her dress up and panties down almost immediately.

She kissed his neck and sucked on it gently, wondering how many days the mark would last. "Take me upstairs." She told him. "Let's have some fun."

He seemed confused. "We just met!"

She kissed him again and put her hand on his already hard cock, and repeated herself. "Take me upstairs. You'll have lots of fun with me, I promise." She winked. "You'll forget about her. Just think about these lips-" she kissed his cheek lightly "-on your cock."

He let out a small moan, suprised, before kissing her again. "Come on." She assured him. He nodded slowly, took her hand in his and walked upstairs.

They found themselves locked in a bedroom, probabbly Oberyn's or Doran's. She positioned herself next to a window as he made sure twice the door was really locked. "Aren't you a little cold there?" He asked when he turned around.

She shrugged. "I like being fucked against the wall." He blushed and looked at his feet, but nevertheless he came to her. They kissed for a few more minutes, but this time his hands traveled below her waist, and her hands undid the buttons on his shirt and his pants, too. He was rock hard by then, yet he still didn't pull up her dress.

"I wonder what type of guy you are." She said inbetween kisses. "Are you gonna push me down on the bed, and hold me while you fuck me real nicely, hard and deep, just how I like it... Or are you gonna take me here, against the wall, make me moan and touch me as I moan your name?"

He couldn't help rocking his hips against her, yet there was still the look of guilt on his face. She pulled his pants down and kneeled in front of him. She took him in her mouth and he was already moaning. He pushed himself into her mouth, making small noises of pleasure. Cersei took him slowly, and then faster; she knew just how guys liked it.

He came after a few strokes, spilling his seed down her throat. She got up and swallowed it, and he couldn't help watching in awe.

They kissed again, and finally he was pulling her dress up. He removed her thongs and touched her - better than most guys did. He put two of his fingers inside.

"More." She guided him. He nodded and added another. "No, that's not what I-" She tried to speak, but started moaning instead when he started moving in and out. She tried to tell him to go find a condom, to pull out and fuck her for real, but part of her didn't want him to stop. She came shaking in his strong arms, worried if she was quiet enough so no one would hear.

"This was wrong..." He muttered, but she never heard him. She fixed her dress and her lipstick, already heading towards the hall.

"Let me know if you need any help forgetting about her again." She winked at him before walking out.


End file.
